The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Ivor Owns Up (George Carlin).
Here is part seven of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Oliver Owns Up for the US) (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas * Pufle and Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Bill and Ben * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) Annie and Clarabel * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Alice and Mirabel as Themselves * Ivor's Coaches as Isabel and Dulcie Transcript * Narrator: On a clear day when the sky is blue and there is just enough breeze to blow the clouds away, you can stand on a big hill above the valley and watch Toots and Ivor far below, busily at work on Toots's branch line near the sea. (Totos and Ivor puff backward and forward all over the Little Western line, hauling Alice, Mirabel, Ivor's Coaches, and Bob, double-headed as Scott and Pufle puff by) The two engines are very proud of their matching coats of gleaming color. Ivor often talks about the time that Huey saved him from scrap. * Ivor: If it wasn't for his help... * Narrator: Ivor will say. * Ivor: I might have caught when I ran away from the scrapyard, and I would never come to live here on Emelius Browne's railway. * Narrator: The other engines all wanted to know about Ivor's adventures. * Rustee Rails: Amazing! * Narrator: Remarked Rustee Rails. * Harry Hogwarts: Oliver has resource. * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Montana: And sagacity. * Narrator: Put in Montana. * Tootle: What does that mean? * Narrator: Whispered Tootle. * Casey Jr: I think it's about being clever and wise. * Narrator: Replied Casey Jr. * Montana: He is an example to us all. * Narrator: Finished Montana. I'm sorry to say that Ivor became very puffed up in the smokebox. (Ivor whooshes along the line with his coaches and Caboose following) * Ivor: Rustee Rails says I'm amazing. He's right. * Narrator: He whistled as he swooshed along the line. One morning, Emelius Browne came to see him. * Emelius Browne: You are doing well. Now you must learn how to look after freight cars. (the engines are shunting and hauling freight cars together with Ivor watching before he puffs up alongside Toots and Blue) * Narrator: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. The other engines warned Ivor but he took no notice. * Ivor: You think I can manage. * Narrator: He said huffly. * Ivor: Montana knows better. He's says I'm sagacious. * Toots: You may be good gracious or whatever you called it, but cars can be troublesome and... * Blue: Say no more, Toots. * Narrator: Interested Blue. * Blue: It's a pity, but the wee engine will just have to learn for himself. (Ivor hauls some loaded freight cars to a siding and shunts some empty ones to the chute and comes back to take away seven loaded freight cars) * Narrator: Ivor pulled some loaded cars into a siding and pushed the empties into the chute. Then he came back to take the loaded cars away. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move. * Car 1: What right is he to poke his funnel in here? * Car 2: We want Toots! * Car 3: Or Blue! * Car 4: Or Huey! * Ivor: Look sharp. (Bumps the cars) * Narrator: Huffed Ivor. * Cars: That's not the way to speak. * Narrator: Hissed the cars. * Cars: We'll get even. (Ivor pulls the loaded cars away, but spins out of control, and lands in the turntable well) * Narrator: Ivor heard nothing. The cars move smoothly at first, then suddenly, Ivor found them forced forward. His driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against the surging cars. * Cars: On, on, on! * Narrator: Yelled the cars. Ivor fought hard, but still, they forced him on and on. At last, the cars grew tired. * Ivor: I'm winning. * Narrator: Gasped Ivor. But it was too late. (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, SMACK, WHACK, CRACK, SMASH, AND BUSH!) Ivor layed bruised and benuised, tendered down in the turntable well. Toots survaved the damaged. * Toots: Hello, Ivor. Are you being a good gracious engine? Beg pardon, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Blue and Huey will miss their turntable until it is mended. * Narrator: That night, Ivor was hold gently to safety. * Ivor: I'm sorry, Sir. * Narrator: He said to Emelius Browne. * Ivor: I shouldn't listen to Toots's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly. * Emelius Browne: Well, Shyla. * Narrator: Replied Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Now you know the damage cars can do. * Ivor: Yes I do, sir. I look like a load of scrap iron. * Emelius Browne: Oh, I don't think so. * Narrator: Laughed Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: But you do need to go to the works to be mended. * Narrator: The other engines now felt sorry for Ivor. (Blue and Huey pull Ivor to the works to be mended) * Toots: The branch line would be the same without you. * Narrator: Whistled Toots. * Toots: Come back soon. * Narrator: A few days later, Ivor did come back. His coat paint glistended in the sun. He's a wiser engine too and never makes the same about cars again. (as Ivor returns home, he double-heads the train with Toots, pulling Alice, Mirabel, Ivor's Coaches, and Caboose, and winks when she puts her thumb up) Category:Julian Bernardino